Trish vs Bloodrayne
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Trish has been hired to kill Bloodrayne. Can the reformed demon turned devil hunter defeat the half vampire secret agent?


**Trish vs Bloodrayne**

The alleyway, filled with dead bodies, lay before Trish. Trish had been hired to kill the half vampire woman known as Bloodrayne, who was clearly responsible for this. Trish's heightened demon instincts told her that Bloodrayne was close. Suddenly, there was a change of wind direction, and Trish was able to pinpoint Bloodrayne's exact position.

Trish faced Bloodrayne, firing bullets her way. Bloodrayne jumped onto the roof of the building, and jumped down at Trish with two large blades held out beside her, ready to tear Trish apart. Trish fired a blast of lightning at Bloodrayne, using the blades as conductors to give Bloodrayne a most painful electrocution. Bloodrayne recovered fast from this, jumping back up to the roof tops. This time, however, Trish followed her up.

At the top of the building, Bloodrayne had only just started to recover when Trish joined her on the roof. Trish fired a series of bullets at Bloodrayne, and Bloodrayne was barely able to dodge them, one of them grazing her shoulder. Trish dashed forward, kicking Bloodrayne in the chest and knocking her off the top of the building. As luck would have it, Bloodrayne struck a pipe on her way down to the ground, bursting it and spraying water all over herself. Bloodrayne screamed as the water burned her, before landing on the ground and rolling on the concrete to dry herself. Trish had seen how the water burned Bloodrayne, and knew instantly it was a weakness she could easily exploit.

Trish dropped down beside Bloodrayne, waiting for the half vampire to stand. When Bloodrayne jumped up, she swept her blades at Trish, only just managing to cut a sliver of skin off Trish's shoulder. Bloodrayne then watched, horrified, as the skin regenerated, leaving no sign that there had ever been a wound there. Bloodrayne lunged again, this time planning to slash off Trish's head. Trish used the barrels of her pistols to fend off Bloodrayne's blades, easily defending herself against the less powerful demon.

Finally, Trish wrapped her hands around the blades, ignoring the pain as the blades cut into her fingers. Trish then charged powerful electricity through Bloodrayne, putting the current through both blades, using them to charge electricity through Bloodrayne's arms and across her heart, and in turn her entire body. Bloodrayne screamed in pain as Trish fried her, but the electricity caused her muscles to contract, preventing her from letting go of the blades. Bloodrayne was proving impressively resilient, obviously possessing a high threshold of pain due to past torture or something like that, and Trish realised that killing her with the lightning alone would take a longer time than she was willing to spend on one low-class demon.

Then Trish reminded herself of Bloodrayne being burned by water, and instantly knew exactly where to take her. Trish dragged Bloodrayne to the garbage dump, still pulsing her with electricity. There, she found exactly what she had been looking for. Half a septic tank, mostly filled with stagnant water. Trish remembered seeing the half a septic tank in the dump a few days before, and was certain that Dante was probably the one who had cut it in half. The dried blood stains on it suggested that a demon had ended up on the business end of Dante's sword at the same time as the septic tank had, having most likely been standing on the septic tank at the time.

Trish jumped into the air above the septic tank, and threw a medium rare Bloodrayne into it. Bloodrayne screamed as she sank into the water, struggling to get out. Trish didn't give her the chance, blasting a renewed charge of lightning into the side of the septic tank, the stainless steel and water conducting the electricity. The water and the conducted lightning combined to completely fry Bloodrayne, and her screams rapidly started to fade.

The sheer heat of the lightning instantly brought the water to boil, and caused the stainless steel to melt slightly, allowing the top of the tank to weld together, sealing the contents inside. After a few seconds, the septic tank exploded, shooting shards of burning hot metal, a burst of stagnant boiling water, and a mixture of deep fried body parts. Trish jumped up onto a nearby rooftop to escape the blast of Bloodrayne soup, looking down at the almighty mess she had just caused.

Suddenly, out the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. Trish jumped into the air, catching the strange looking object out of midair, confirming instantly her suspicion as to what it was. Trish landed on the roof of another building, holding Bloodrayne's severed head, which was frozen in the scream of pain Bloodrayne had been about to emit when the explosion had destroyed her body and blasted her head into the air. With a shrug of amusement, Trish dropped Bloodrayne's severed head off the top of the building, and headed to the client to collect her pay.

_Reasons for this outcome: _

_1. Trish displays greater strength than Bloodrayne, fighting against Dante with her fists, albeit needing her lightning to do any real damage, as well as greater agility, balancing on a flying rocket._

_2. Trish's lightning has instantly fried demons much larger and stronger than Bloodrayne, and can hurt Dante to a limited extent and even have some effect on Mundus._

_3. Trish's skill with guns and blades is considerable, and unlike Dante she is a dirty, ruthless fighter, which would make her extremely likely to take advantage of Bloodrayne being burnt by water, and the fact that water also conducts electricity. Trish frequently kills her enemies in an execution style._


End file.
